One Hot Day
by Bookworm1986
Summary: My take. Written for the Heatwave prompt received from Indigo. Suggestive Adult content. Nothing explicit though.


Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

LilMisfit – So I mentioned a "just Brody" fic to you for the prompt. LOL hasn't turned out that way. I've realised that the Brody idea will actually go better in cutting room floor.

A/N for the Heatwave prompt

* * *

"Nicholas, for goodness sake stop fidgeting! And take that smirk off your face Michael Faber, I saw you fidgeting a minute ago."

"Sorry Mrs B", Mike responds. It was amazing how she could make him feel like he was still a School boy.

"Oh for goodness sake, Nicholas", she scolds him, catching him pulling at his bow tie again.

"Mom, it's very very hot and…"

"Be glad. It was pouring down when your father and I got married. Absolutely soaking I was. Don't roll your eyes at me, Nicholas. It will not kill you wait a little while longer."

"Think the heat has already gone to her head", Brody whispers incredulously to Mike, who tries to hide his sniggers.

"Michael!"

"Yes, Mrs B?", Mike asks, practically standing to attention.

"I asked you if you have the rings. Honestly, you two were easier to manage when you were 6 years old."

Mike pulls the rings out of his pocket, "here safe and sound Mrs B."

"Hmm. Not sure you two are though", she shakes her head at them.

"Mom…"

"Where's your father?", she interrupts, looking around for him.

"Digging a trench if he has any sense", Brody mutters in reply.

"What was that Nicholas?", his mother narrows her eyes at him.

"I don't know where dad is mom", Brody answers seriously, knowing he dare not repeat his first answer, if there is a danger of her hearing him.

She looks at Mike who is giggling stupidly. It takes Mike a while to realise she is staring at him.

"Um…ah…I think the heat is getting to me Mrs B."

She observes him sternly for a second, before going into her bag and pulling out a bottle, "well have some water then, Michael". She hands it to him as she goes in search of her husband, leaving her son spluttering.

"How come she didn't give me any?", Brody protests.

* * *

"Honestly, your son's wedding and you're sneaking out for a smoke."

Brody looks up to see his father looking rattled and falling in behind his mother like the good soldier he was.

"I don't mind, mom", Brody says coming to his dad's rescue.

"Well, I do. Jess could be here any second. Honestly, what has gotten in to all of you."

"Mom, it is absolutely boiling hot, warmer than normal, roasting. It feels like being stuck in an oven.

"Don't talk to me as if I'm stupid, Nicholas. I know it is warm."

Brody stares at his father in disbelief, looking for help. His father just shakes his head.

"I'm going to talk to someone I can get some sense out of." With that, she crosses the aisle to talk to Jess's mother.

"You've got all this to look forward to, Nicholas", his father smirks as his son's face contorts in fear. "Don't get cold feet now, son."

"Not likely in this heat, Mr B", Mike responds for Brody who is looking a tad sick.

"Ha", his father snorts. "I think the heat must have gotten to your mother if she thinks she is getting any sense out of her", he says motioning to Jess's mom.

"Dad!", Brody scolds him. "You can't say that."

His father puts his hand to Brody's forehead.

"Dad, what are you doing?", Brody asks, batting his father's hands away.

"Seeing if you've got a temperature. Like you're mother-in-law do you?", he questions, raising his eyebrows at Brody.

Brody does not answer.

"See, you're taking to married life already. When in doubt, shut it."

"Excellent advice", his mother says, startling her husband with her reappearance.

"Jess is here, Nicholas."

Brody nods his head, incapable of speaking at this moment.

"Fix you're bow tie."

Brody, Mike and Mr Brody's hands all jump to their bowties.

Mrs Brody smirks at them, "good boys".

They scowl at her, as she continues smirking, satisfied.

* * *

The sound of the wedding March reverberates around the Church. When Brody looks up to see Jess almost next to him, he is speechless. She looks absolutely stunning. Hotter than the weather. If anything was going to put him on his back, he'd rather it was her.

* * *

"Well, Mrs Brody", you look absolutely gorgeous.

"You have to say that", she responds smirking at him, as he leads them in their first dance as a married couple.

"Maybe", he retorts, eyes twinkling.

She swots his arm playfully.

"Doesn't mean it isn't true", he says softly, looking into her eyes.

"I know what you are after mister", she toys with him. "My hair is sticking to me and the dress is all rumpled now. I'm a mess"

"Well, I have a solution to that problem."

"I bet you do", she says, her eyes full of mirth.

"Yep. We can chuck everyone out, go upstairs and get you out of your rumpled dress. I'm afraid the hair is probably going to be worse though."

Jess giggles at him, but responds, "it's a hotel Brody, we can't chuck people out."

Brody pouts at her.

"But, she adds in the quiet sultry tone, just for him, we could sneak upstairs…"

"I like the sound of that", Brody replies with a cheeky grin.

"A little later on."

"Why not right after the dance?", Brody tries his luck.

"Because both our mothers would kill us."

"You've got me there", he relents.

"We've got the rest of forever", Jess says. "What's the rush?"

"I like the sound of that too. The rest of forever," Brody leans in and kisses his wife, as "Everything I do" finishes, signalling the end of their first dance.

Brody gazes into the eyes of his wife, burning with passion or was that his eyes reflected in hers. He wasn't sure. It didn't matter.

"The rest of forever", he repeats. "I like that a lot".


End file.
